teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hymn For The Cursed
Hymn For The Cursed is a series of Teen Wolf slash fanfiction stories written under the pseudonym lyo24boi. Written based on the canon series up until the end of Season 3(a), or Episode #312, "Lunar Ellipse", Hymn For The Cursed first concentrates on the origins Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey's romantic relationship and then skips into periods of the near future, most installments taking place in 2017 when Scott McCall is assumed to be 20/21. As You Go (released 2013) is the first installment in the series of a proposed twelve. The series is published on FanFiction.net and ArchiveOfOurOwn.org. The Hymn For The Cursed Series Main Installments of the Hymn For The Cursed Series ''As You Go'' :FanFiction link: As You Go :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: As You Go Scott has just taken Isaac in after Derek's tantrum in 3x04. Isaac's not doing well and Scott's worried about his 'friend.' (source description) ''The Force'' :FanFiction link: The Force :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: The Force Some short time after the end of Season 3A, Isaac sits Scott down to FINALLY watch Star Wars. At least, that was the plan. (source description) ''Danny Boy'' :FanFiction link: Danny Boy :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: Danny Boy A double-shot, Scott and Isaac have been able to keep their relationship a secret (not including Stiles and Melissa). But now, as Scott already has two werewolf pack members, the other being Danny, that's about to change. (source description) ''It Gets Better With Ms. Morell'' :FanFiction link: It Gets Better With Ms. Morell :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: It Gets Better With Ms. Morell With issues at home and coming out, Scott turns to an unlikely person for guidance: their guidance counselor. (source description) ''Help With The Freezer'' :FanFiction link: Help With The Freezer :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: Help With The Freezer Set about two years after their senior year at BHHS. Isaac and Scott have moved in with each other and have been dating for some unknown time. A new delivery shakes things up one day and Scott seizes the opportunity to help Isaac with his past. (source description) ~6th Installment To Be Announced~ ''Claws & Chaos'' :FanFiction link: Claws & Chaos :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: Claws & Chaos :DISCLAIMER: Installment includes crossover ties with The Covenant Three summers after Beacon Hills High School, five after Spenser Academy, the lives of the Sons of Ipswich and Scott McCall and company collide. After a werewolf attack in Cambridge, MA, the two groups join forces to hunt down the supernatural perpetrators. (source description) ~8th Installment To Be Announced~ ''Druid Tampering'' :FanFiction link: Druid Tampering :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: Druid Tampering Originally designed as a one-shot, in 'Druid Tampering' the future McCall Pack and company go on vacation to Mono Lake. While not everyone gets along with everyone, people are trying. Stiles, the ever curious emissary, finds a new way to, in some way, bring them all together. (source description) ~10th Installment To Be Announced~ ~11th Installment To Be Announced~ ~12th Installment To Be Announced~ Diversionary Supplemental Installments ''Teen Wolf: Collision With The Zombie War'' Teen Wolf: Collision With The Zombie War is a series of Teen Wolf fanfiction stories written under the pseudonym lyo24boi. Written based on the canon series up until the end of Season 3(a), or Episode #312, "Lunar Ellipse", Teen Wolf: Collision With The Zombie War concentrates on the hypothetical crossover of the Teen Wolf future setup in Claws & Chaos with the post-apocalyptic zombie conflict created by Max Brooks and illustrated in the [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0816711/ 2013 World War Z film]. World War Z (released 2013) is the first installment in the series of a proposed three. The series is published on FanFiction.net and ArchiveOfOurOwn.org. ''World War Z'' :FanFiction link: World War Z :ArchiveOfOurOwn link: World War Z Sequel-but-not-so-sequel to 'Teen Wolf: Claws and Chaos.' Some short time after Tyler Simms awoke from his coma, he and Reid decided to visit their new West Coast friends. However, upon arrival, they find themselves amidst the beginning of World War Z and its Pacific theater. (source description) To Be Announced To Be Announced Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall, a young adult juggling his pack's safety, love life, and death threats *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey, Scott's boyfriend and sentinel *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski, Scott's sarcastic best friend and emissary to his pack *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Māhealani, Scott's beta and long time friend *Spencer Locke as Gage Rains, Scott's beta and Stiles' fiery red-headed girlfriend *Toby Hemingway as Reid Garwin, Scott's newest and obscene warlock friend Assumptions :DISCLAIMER: While none of these assumptions are confirmed by the canon, they are informed by clues that have been left lying around. *The only definite age we have of any character is of Kate Argent which we get when we see her tombstone: 1983-20111, meaning she died when she was 28. It could be assumed, given what we know about Derek Hale's history concerning Paige and Kate, that this would place Derek as being born possibly in earlier 1983 or sometime in 1982. *We know that Scott McCall is a sophomore in Season 1 and 22 and, given the statistics that American sophomores are generally aged 14 to 15, it follows that Scott is likely 15 in his sophomore year given his birthday, October 63. If that is the case, and given Kate Argent's death stamp of 2011, it could also be deduced that Scott was born in 1996 (as well as Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, and Isaac Lahey). *The question of Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani's, however, remains even more vague. Given Jackson's reputation with the coach, and the fact that Jackson is the captain of the lacrosse team, it could be safer to assume Jackson is a junior in Season 1 and 2 and therefore born likely in 1995. With even less information about Danny, Hymn For The Cursed is assuming his birth year as being placed in 1996. *Because no time is clear in the setting of The Covenant, Hymn For The Cursed takes the release year--2006--as the time stamp, making the Sons of Ipswich, Kate Tunney, and Sarah Wenham five years older than Scott McCall and company and placing the formers' birth year in 1991. References Category:Hymn For The Cursed Category:Series Category:Lyo24boi